Sonamy: Amazing Love Story
by Sparklewillshine
Summary: Amy had finally gave up on winning Sonic heart & chasing him. For years she had been chasing him now that she stop so suddenly. Sonic found out by reading her new page of her diary that said she had gave up on loving him & she was now moving on. He was surprisly heartbroken & he started to have this feeling that he felt ever since Amy love him. He now knows & he was in lovewithher
1. Chapter 1

8/16/13 New Story  
Hello everyone I would like to just say this before I write this new story. I would like to say is that I am on trip over my coz's house with my family in Maryland for 3 days. I got to Maryland yesterday & please don't get mad at me because I didn't do this story when the internal was not on. I am still trying to set it up.  
Sonamy or Shadamy:Amazing Love: Chapter 1  
Ages:  
Amy Rose: 20  
Shadow: 21  
Rouge: 20  
Knuckles: 21  
Blaze: 20  
Silver: 21  
Sonic: 20  
Cream: 19  
Tails: 20  
It was a cool summer day when Amy decided to stop chasing Sonic because she was getting so fed up with that everytime she tried to catch Sonic's heart. She realized that Sonic could never love her by running away from her everyday she tried & by her remembering all the times he said that he could never love her like she loves him. So that's why & now she is just sitting in the park writing in her diary.  
Dear Diary,  
Guess what I am going to do since I am now finally done chasing Sonic & loving him. I am just chilling & thinking about my own life not that stupid blue hedgehog. That's right I am not going to waste my time on this earth chasing him all my life & trying to figure out why he runs away from me everytime. So he can taste this bird & he can put that thumbs up on me saying i'm fine without you.  
Always & forever without the fastest thing alive, Amelia Rose.  
When she was about to close it a fast blur came from behind her & snatch the book from her in a flash. The blur came from the one & only blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog who was now standing in front of her reading her diary from page to page. He didn't say anything but when he saw this new page of a new view of him he raised a eyebrow at her & he was in a total shock. He couldn't find the right words that he was feeling right this moment & she didn't say word she just quickly got her book from him. Then give him the bird & ran off like he ran off from her. Gone in a second & Sonic snap out quickly as she left him without giving him a reason why she was going to give up on him but he figure in out by remembering all the times he said that he didn't love her like the way she loved him & the times when he ran from her & left her crying plenty of those times. He suddenly felt his heart hurt & beat so fast when he remember all the times he broken her heart. He then started to feel heartbroken & this feeling he couldn't explain for some reason that he felt all those years when Amy first tell him that she loved him & cared for him. That feeling was true love, love that will never leave him, love that will only get from one person in the whole, & that feeling he was getting from all this time was this special pink hedgehog whose name was Amelia Rose. He was now understanding how she was feeling all those years, how love felt. He started to ask himself this, 'Why & how am I going to fix this?' Ask himself this plenty of times to himself but snap himself to the present as soon as Amy came running back for some reason so he decided to hide from her so she wouldn't ran away from him this time. As soon as she got back to her spot she got her phone from off the ground & put it in her pock. She then started to think for a minute & said to herself she thought no one was around her, "I wonder I was too hard on him, no he wouldn't dear care about me nor would he care if I stop loving him. There are plenty of fish in the sea that wants me & I want a man who is willing to put me first. A man who is going to touch me like never before & a man who is going to love me like I am willing to love him. A man who is going to buy me roses as a sign of loving me & a man who doesn't care what others say he is still going to love me like never before." As she said this Sonic was listening closely & he wanted to be that man & he was going to be as he smirked to himself. Amy soon finish her little talk with herself & decided to walk home as Sonic ran home while a plan on his mind all the way. A plan to win back Amy's heart & wonderful love. As soon as he got into his house he put this plan into set. His plan was 'Win Amy's heart & love her like never before', this was his plan. He was going to ask her to have dinner at his house so he clean all around his house & put everything in place. Romance all over included: Candle light romantic lighting, soul & romantic music, cooked noodles & meatballs, put on a black button-up shirt with skinny black jeans & black shoes, he also set the table with two planes & two wine glasses with wine, & he set up his bedroom too just in cast. He then remember the hardest part of the game plan & that was getting Amy to have dinner with him. So he went on head to try to call her, he pick up the phone, called her, he then waited for it to stop beeping, & right after the 5th beep she finally answer the phone. "Hello this is Amelia Rose, how may I help you?" she asked. "Well hello my dear Ames, you may help me by coming to my house for dinner please. I am not waiting for a 'no' I am waiting for a 'yes'." he asked grinning to himself. "Well no I am not coming to your house for dinner & I would like to know why you ask me that because if I remember this evening that you now know that I am not going to love you anymore & I am not going that road with you so seeya" she said as she was about hang up on him. "Wait! Please I am begging you please I will do anything if you just come & have dinner with me! Please I got it all plan out just for you! PLEASE!" he begged. Amy was getting a head ag just by hearing him & then got tired of him yelling & yelled, "JUST STOP YELLING & I WILL COME!" Sonic didn't really hear anything but 'I WILL COME'. He smiled & said, "Okay I will see you here." He then hung up on her instead of her hanging up on him & waited for her arrived. He couldn't help but sing along with 'Lenny Williams Cause I love you'. "Cause I love yaaa" he sang. The next hour Amy arrived & now she was walking up to the door with a pink tank top on with black skinny jeans with a pair of pink/black high-heel shoes. She was about to knock but Sonic beat her to it & open the door for her to come in. "You don't even have to knock I know when your coming baby" he said as he smirked at her by just looking at him he was on a roll. She look at his body & was in aww but she stopped herself because she remember that she is not going to take that anymore. "Hello stranger & don't call me baby." she said as she went inside & look back up & was surprise of how he fix up the place. He closed the door, came behind her, & hold her close to him while he said, "Okay sweetheart & do you like it I did it all for you." She raised a eyebrow at him when he said for you & sweetheart in the same sentence & asked, "Are you drunk?" He then laugh at that & quickly put on a serous face on, "No but I am trying my best as I can to make you second think about what you decided & that is stop loving me." She rolled her eyes at this & said, "Why would I second think about it your the reason i'm doing this. You running away from me everytime & I was doing that for years. If your going to talk about that I might as well go." as she started to walk back to the door but Sonic beat her to the door blocking it. "Your not going anywhere, your going to stay here to have dinner with me while i'm doing the talking okay." he said with a straight face. She didn't take Sonic seriously & tried to move him out the way but got pushed into a chair & Sonic was now in her face. "What the-" she was going to finish her sentence but Sonic cut her off once again but with a loving kiss on the lips. He broken the kiss off in a few minutes & saw her in a wow face. He smirked & asked her, "You loved that didn't you." She was still in aww but she snapped out of it & she tried to hide her blush. He then notice her trying to hide her blush & said, "Your so pretty when you blush like always." She suddenly couldn't take it anymore & was about to kill him right here right now. But she then remember what god said, "You got to forgive & forget." Apart of her mind said 'Fuck that go kill him' but another part from him said, 'Forgive & forget.' She took the 'Forgive & forget.' Sonic was looking at her the whole time asking why is she looking like she's about to kill someone. She suddenly put on a fake smile & said, "You better cut the crap & tell me why am I here & the real reason I am here she because you said that I am suppose to have dinner with you." her voice still had seriousess in it you can tell she was angry. He heard her & was little scare himself but he didn't show it. He put on a his best smirk & said, "Well dinner is almost ready so just chill & relax." as he handed her a glass cup of wine. She just look at him & said, "I don't drink" as she push the cup back to Sonic but he pushed it back & said as he smirked at her, "You know you want some & you want some of me." She raised a eyebrow at him while she felt something touch her leg, look down, & saw his manhood poking out of his pants but still in his pant thou. She looked back up when she saw the grin on his face she look up & said to herself, "God please check this grinning looking fool of a hedgehog before I check him myself." He then sweatdrop & put on his grin back on & asked her, "Come on have a little or a lot it doesn't matter." She close her eyes for a moment while she count to ten. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" She finish counting & said, "Anything for you to stop you from asking me again." She then took the cup from him & look into it first. She raised her eyebrow & look up while she drunk some of it. He then drunk some of his while looking into her eyes trying to find the love in her eyes as his eyes were love everywhere. She suddenly realized that he was staring at her & asked, "Why are you staring at me like that & why did you kiss me a second ago?" He smiled at her & took a strawberry from the plate & suck it slowly & said, "Because those juicly lips are not something I can resist & that look on your face when you get angry you look so hot." Amy was about to slap him straight in the face when her hand was in motion but Sonic grab her face & place it on his face. He then forcely making Amy's hand rub his face back & forth. He moans while he makes it happen & says calmly, "Aaaaammmmmmyyyyy" She couldn't taken anymore she got control of her hand again, slap him 3 times, knocking him aside, & walk straight to the door. "Seeya later!" she yelled & went out the door but she forgot something & Sonic was smiling at this her car keys. A few moments later Amy came back through the door to see Sonic sitting on the end of table with a plate of noodles & meatballs & a glass of wine on the side with a fork in his hand. He look at her with a smile, he got up from his set holding her car's keys, pull a chair for her to sit in across the table, & waited & asked, "Can you take a set & if you don't you will not be going home with your car or car keys I will be happy for you to stay here." Amy walk to Sonic & look him in the eye, "No but I am now walking home or- Let me just show you" she said & grab her phone & called her closest friend Rouge. She waited for her to answer the phone & she did. "Hey Amy..." Rouge said & Amy said, "Hey Rouge I must called you because I need you to pick me up from Sonic's house." Rouge smirked & asked, "Why you finally gave you a little something! Ohhhh you go girl!" Sonic smirked at this & quickly took her phone from Amy & said, "Well Rouge can you do me a favor & not come pick up Amy I am just trying to have a dinner date with her. And I already planned it just for her so please don't listen to Amy she just is mad at me for who knows what." Rouge was grinning & said, "Okay Sonic & you better give her that little something." Sonic smirked & said, "Will do & tell everyone that don't call or text her back whatever she does to get connented with you all." Rouge just said after that was, "Yes sir" and hang up the phone. Sonic closed the phone handed Amy back her phone & said, "I hope your not going to even bother to call or text our friends." Amy raised a eyebrow at him & roll her eyes while saying this one question, "Why did this have to happen & why are you doing this anyway?" He smiled at her while he set her down in her chair & said, "Because I would like to start over with you & I would like for you to know my feelings for you. And you might tell me that I am lying no matter what but I realized this. And that is I am in love with you. If I can't have you no one can & a matter of fact I will have you & you will have me." He then kiss her on the cheek & walk back to his chair & set down. Amy couldn't say anything after that she never heard this side of Sonic so she nodded & started eating with Sonic. A few minutes later Sonic & Amy was now finish eatting & was just drinking & talking. They were enjoying themselfs but when they leaded themselfs with a topic Amy didn't want to speak of & that was being in a relationship. "So does this make of this of a first date" Sonic asked her smiling while drinking some more wine. "No please I am still not going to love you back but I would like for us to be friends." she said with a smile on her face. Sonic couldn't take it anymore he got out of his chair & moved back to her & said something she will never forget, "Amy I love you & only you & I would do anything for you. I want to be more than friends with you more likely lovers & I am serous about you." He then pulled her close to him & french kissed her. She was loving it so much but she try hard to resist him & Sonic broken the kiss a few moments. He saw that when he kiss her her eyes were closed this time & she was loving it but was resisting. He smirked at her when she open her eyes & whispear in her ear & said, "Please my sweet" She couldn't take the resisting anymore & go for the prey & pulled him close to her. In one minute they were in his bed with lighted candles everywhere & with both of them on the bed naked. Sonic was on top of her ready as ever & Amy was the first to ask, "Sonic I think we are taking this too fast" Sonic rolled his eyes while he touch her lower area & said, "No & I want you to know how much I love you." After that they were making love like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

8/17/13 Sonamy or Shadamy:Amazing Love: Chapter 2  
Let me tell you they had the best night of there lives & you know that Amy was drunk right so she didn't know what she was saying so don't blame me & Sonic didn't know she was drunk. He was doing all the work & the next morning they were knock out. Sonic woke up first to see Amy waking up beside him & Sonic decide to be the first person she sees. "Well good morning my sweetheart." he says as he smiles at her while holding her close to him. She didn't know where she was at but she look up & saw that she was in Sonic's chest close to him. "What did...Why did...How did..." She said while stopping at the middle. Sonic smirked at her & said, "I hope you were enjoying yourself last night." He show his manhood to her & she saw that it was on her area & it was wet & so was her area. She only thing she could say was, "Sonic?" Sonic smiled at this & pull her into a kiss. In a second Amy pull away from & slap the mess out of him. Sonic was shock that she slap him & touch his face. Next thing you know it Amy was yelling in Sonic face, "SONIC I DON'T LOVE YOU & I WILL NEVER WILL ANYMORE! I DON'T KNOW WHY OR HOW I GOT INTO YOUR BED BUTT NAKED BUT I DO KNOW THAT AM NOT EVER GOING TO YOUR HOUSE FOR DINNER OR ANYTHING!" Sonic wasn't surprise by anything but he was shock that she yelled at him like that. He now knows that he have to try harder to earn her love back again. She calmed herself down after she finish yelling & Sonic just said one sentence, "Okay Okay Okay but you forgot that you had a good time over my house." he said while he holded her by her shoulders. She remember all things they did last night & all the things they talked about. Her face turns into a frown, gets out of the bed with the blanket still on her, & says "Your right but please keep this between you & me okay. And please listen to me when I say this, I do not love you or care about you like that anymore but I love you & care about you as a friend not more than that okay." Sonic frown but it was more like he was angry but he didn't wanna show that & said, "Okay I will but you have to know that I will not give up loving you & caring about you ever because I can't stop thinking about you. More than just a friend." He then pull her back into the bed & hugged her tightly. He forgot that he was butt naked in that bed & so was Amy. She was trying to pull out of hug but she very very much enjoyed it. A few minutes later they were still hugging & Amy was full enjoying it & started to touch his butt. Sonic notice this & smiled to himself because it felt so good. 10 minutes later Sonic & Amy changed into hugging to cuddling eachother very wildly. Moaning & groans was all over. As soon as Sonic said this with a smile, "I knew you come around." Amy suddenly realize what she & Sonic was doing & pull away from Sonic finally. He was confused at first but he realize that it was his big mouth, she then got up from his bed, & quickly put her clothes back on while Sonic just put his robe on. When Amy was fully clothes she look to see Sonic sitting on his bed trying to control himself looking at her like she was his dinner. Amy then put her hand in her hair & then walked to his bed & to the side Sonic was on. He notice this & look at her into her same green eyes. When Amy got there she said, "Well can I get my keys or i'm going have to get them from you myself." Sonic didn't say anything he just look down & he was trying not to cry about it. She notice this, got closer to him, got her car keys from her, lift his head so he could look at her, & said, "Don't cry Sonikuu." she said as she smiled at him & the next thing she did was really a surprise to him. She kiss him on the cheek & then he was blushing a lot. He really turned into a purple face hedgehog & his eyes had red hearts in them while looking at her. Amy was laughing her butt off because of this & said, "Bye Sonic the purple face hedgehog." She then mess up his quits & walk out the door with her keys in her hand. Sonic got back to the present when he heard her car start & ran outside quickly. He was too late she & her car was out of sight. He frowned to himself & said to himself, "I love her so but I just can't get to her anymore..." He suddenly came with some hope & said to himself again, "But it's never too late I know she still have feelings for me and only me. I have to not lose hope."


	3. Chapter 3

8/ 18/13 Sonamy or Shadamy:Amazing Love: Chapter 3  
Later that day, Amy got a call from Sonic. She really had nothing to do around the house & was about to go to the gym but she suddenly heard her house phone ring. She ran to the house phone quickly & answer the phone. "Hello this is Amelia Rose speaking, how may I help you?" she asked. Sonic smiled to himself & said, "Well hello Ames this is your sonikuu speaking to you." Amy rolled her eyes at the name she use to call him & said, "Really Sonic the purple face hedgehog you going use that name I use too call you." Sonic grinned & said, "Oh please you call me that when you were at my house this morning if I remember." Sonic was really getting on her nervous now but she calmed herself down & said, "Okay I was just trying to make you stop crying & why did you call me again I have things for me to do." Sonic raised his eyebrow at this & asked, "What type of things? Did you get another man other than me? Did you make love to him yet? Did it felt good better than me? How did it feel: nasty, really nasty..." Her head was hurting now & just yelled out, "NONE OF THAT HAPPEN! AND I AM GOING TO THE GYM!" Sonic was thanking god now & said, "Well i'm coming over that's not a no or yes answer so bye." In the next second there was a knock at the door & Amy already knew who it was & said, "I'm-" But she couldn't answer it the door was answer it self by none other than Sonic the hedgehog with a smile on his face. "Hey Amy you miss me like I have been missing you." And the next thing you know it she was being hug to death by him & she was not enjoying it. "Stop! I can't breath!" she yelp. Sonic finally let go of her & let her breath. "Oh i'm sorry Ames I didn't mean to hug you like that I just missed you." Sonic said as he cuddled her not with much force. Amy then pull from Sonic said, "Yeah I forgive you already just give me my space & lets go already." She then walk out of the door leaving Sonic hanging & he frowned before he walk out the door. He then found himself smiling again when he saw Amy's long pink hair blowing in the wind while she walked to her pink & black car. She turned to Sonic with her green eyes shining & sparkling. "Are you coming or what?" she asked with her hand on her hip. Sonic snapped out of it, nodded while he ran to the front set, & got into the car right next to Amy in the driver's set. She then rolled her eyes & started the car. She then drive away while Sonic just sit there looking at her like in a dreaming way. She then heard him aww & ohhs coming from him. She tried hard to not hear by turning to her favorite song 'Wait by Fantasia' as she drove she humm the song to herself & the next thing you know it she was singing it with the most beautiful voice you ever heard. Sonic really loved her singing voice & her voice so he couldn't help but sing it with her but his singing voice was terrible. She notice this & stop singing quickly & keeping her eyes on the road. Sonic notice his singing was terrible & frowned & said, "Sorry" She was now feeling sorry for him & said, "Don't worry about that you know what while I am at the gym I know the prefect gym teacher & singer to teach you how to sing. You know him very well but you two might really not hit it off from the start okay." She smiled at him & he smiled back at her. When they got there Amy & Sonic went in & went to the help desk. The help desk boy put on a smiled & said, "Well hello Amy I see you brought your old lover but now new enemy/friend with you." Sonic laugh at that. She rolled her eyes at him & said, "Well I see your happy but may I see my gym teacher please?" He wink at her & said, "If you two get together let me know okay sweetheart." She laugh at him & said, "You are so wrong & just call him please" Sonic raised at eyebrow at what he said to her but let it go. The boy then called her gym teacher & the gym teacher said, "Sent her & the blue hedgehog in" You can hear him groan at saying the blue hedgehog. Sonic couldn't help but smile & so did Amy. They then walk to a door that said Gym Teacher/ Singer & his name Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic didn't really pay attention to his name all his attention was on Amy at the moment. Amy then open the door & Sonic & Amy went into the room. Amy then smiled when she saw Shadow sitting at his desk with his glasses on with a black tank top showing off his muscles with black skinny jeans on & a pair of black DC shoes. He smiled back at Amy but when Sonic & Shadow saw eachother they were in hell. They were mad as hell & they said at the same time, "Why the hell are you here!?" Amy quickly got into the middle of them & yelled, "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO NEED TO GET ALONG! SONIC, SHADOW WAS THE GYM TEACHER & THE SINGER I WAS TALKING ABOUT & SHADOW, SONIC NEEDS HELP WITH HIS TERRIBLE SINGING I FOUND OUT TODAY SO WE ENDED UP COMING HERE TO LET YOU TEACH HIM HOW TO SEE WHILE I WORK OUT BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND ME HAVING A HEAD AGE ALREADY! AND FOR SOME REASON I LET HIM GO WITH ME TO THE GYM BECAUSE HE WAS GETTING ON MY NERVOUS!" Sonic & Shadow was surprise by how Amy was now letting go of her feelings & now both of them was looking down to the floor. Amy shock her head & said, "Now please I would like to have some peace" Shadow then look back at her in her eyes & asked as he smirked at her, "And what do I get for teaching him how to sing." She smirked at him & said with Sonic really surprise, "Maybe I will come to your house tonight." Shadow lick his lips & said, "Well okay I will do that & whatever you say." He then took some steps toward her but Sonic got front of her now face to face with Shadow. "What are you doing with my Ames huh?" Sonic asked him with his eyebrow raise his eyebrow at Shadow. Shadow roll his eyes at him & push him out of the way to see Amy with her hand in her skirt but Sonic didn't see this she had two fingers deep in there. Shadow was getting hungry just looking at that & she suddenly put those two fingers out to see that the two fingers are now cover with some white liquid. Shadow took some steps to Amy & lick the liquid off the two fingers one by one. Sonic hear some slurping sounds behind him so he turned around & saw that Shadow was licking Amy's fingers while she was letting him do it & had her eyes close. Sonic punch the mess out of Sonic the next moment & Sonic yelled at Shadow with such force, "DON'T TOUCH MY WOMEN, SHE IS MINE & ONLY MINE, I MAKED LOVE TO HER LAST NIGHT SHE MIGHT NOT BELIEVE IT BUT I DID, I LOVE HER & CARE ABOUT HER, DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, SHE MIGHT HAVE BEEN DRUNK WHEN I MAKE SWEET LOVE TO HER BUT IT STILL COUNTS, I KNOW I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO LOVE HER LIKE SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME BEFORE BUT IT JUST HAPPEN RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES, I HAVE REALIZE THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER, & I MIGHT EVEN BE A STALKER FOR HER & ONLY HER!" Shadow & Amy was like damn. Shadow nodded at him & said with a tiny voice, "Well if you really love her that much I better get out." He then went out the door to give them some space & you could hear him yelling & screaming. When Shadow was gone Amy then turned to Sonic with a frown on her face & said, "I told you before that I-" Sonic didn't let her finish her sentence by pulling her close & kissing her on the lips. She tried hard to resist & ended up giving in & kissing him back. Soon they were lip locking & they were moaning. A few minutes later Sonic broke the kiss with a smile on his face & said, "Does this mean I am more than friends with you now." Amy lick her lips & said, "Mmmm maybe or maybe not" He smirked at her & pulled her closer to him once again, "Maybe I can make it a yes" She then looked at him with a smirk inviting him to take her to heaven once again. There was moans, groans, & yelps all over the room. In 4 hours it was now night time & they were still in the same place & the same moans, groans, & yelps. They didn't care that they were still in Shadow's office & they were both sweating like crazy on the ground on eachother you know what that means. They then had enough & Sonic's clothes was ripped & so was Amy's. They were wild that time & they just couldn't take the resisting this time. Amy then got off the ground & so did Sonic who was just staring at Amy with a smirk on his face & was the first to say something, "So you want me to prove to you some more in this hedgehog's office or I have already proven to you that I can you say yes instead of just maybe." Amy smirked as she got a closer to him & said, "Sorry but I going have to say no if you don't touch me like that at your house in a few seconds." Sonic still had his best smirk on & pick up her quickly. He then speed off to his house & in a flash Sonic & Amy were on his bed. In another flash Sonic's whole room was fill with lighted candles & the bed was cover in red rose pales with Amy cover in rose pales in some parts of her body & Sonic standing up with his robe on. Some soul music was on & Amy was now giving Sonic a invition to heaven. Sonic then lick his lips & whispear to her & only her, "Baby you ready to say yes to me?" She roll her eyes at him & telling him to come on. "Well alright" he said & then he took off his robe now with nothing on but baby oil on. She stare at his skinny but hard rock body & Sonic was smirking at this. He then got closer to the bed & got on top of her. He then whispear in her ear, "Like what you see but you going to love what you feel." The next moment they were ridding eachother over & over again.


	4. Chapter 4

8/18/13 Sonamy or Shadamy:Amazing Love: Chapter 4  
The next morning was the most beautiful day ever, there was flowers everywhere, there was birds singing & chirping, there was the sun shinning so high, & there set Sonic's house as beautiful as ever. Now let's check on our now wonderful couple who are still sleeping on this fine morning. Amy body was telling her to wake up so she open her eyes to see Sonic sleeping next to her & holding onto her closely. She smiled to herself & decide to get up but a blue arm stop her from doing so. She turned & saw that Sonic was now fully awaken up who arm around her. He frowned at her for trying to get up & asked, "Why are you trying to leave me here while I am still sleeping in my bed." She raise a eyebrow at him & said, "I am not trying to leave you baby but I have to go to work you know." He wasn't trying to listen to that & said as he pull her back closer to him, "But you could give me answer to my question that I ask you two times last night." She smile at him & said, "Yes that does mean that we are together now & you know that I still have feelings for you too I also care for you that much. I love you that's what you want to her & I have to say thats true." He then smile at her & kiss her on the cheek & said, "Well I love you too & care about you too that much... But you do know right that I am not letting you go to work leaving me here." She kissed him on the head & got up from the bed. "Your going have to let me because I have to go home to take a shower & put on my work clothes. And after that go to work." she said as she put back on her clothes. He then got up from his bed & went into the shower with his robe on him. 10 minutes later he got out of the shower with just his towel around his waist & some of his quits in his face. Amy turned to look at him & saw that he was just coming out of the shower. "You better hurry up before I get a ride from someone else." she said looking straight into his eyes. He then saw the seriousness in her eyes so he quickly dry himself off & put on some clothes. After he was finish getting ready he picked up her wedding style & in a flash he ran to her house. He stop at her door & put her down. She then took out her keys & unlock the door. She opened the door & quickly went into her bathroom while Sonic set on her bed waiting for her. 10 minutes later Amy came out of the bathroom with just her towel on her chest to her legs & her quits had a towel wrapped in it too. She didn't notice Sonic was still here or in her bedroom so she drop her towel for her body on the ground while Sonic just look at her like she was his next dinner again. She was turning around to see her dresser but she saw Sonic instead. She yelp but calming herself down & said, "Why are you still here & why are you in my room?" He smirked at her while holding onto her closely & said, "I want to take you to your job like I said." He then kissed her next & Amy walk away from him didn't say anything while doing so. He still had his best smirk on & said to himself, "Oh your back to playing hard to get with me again but I am going to win." He then follow Amy to her other car & got into the driver set where Amy was suppose to sit. She look at him funny but she soon got into the front set & ask him before he started the car, "Why did you not let me drive myself?" she ask. Sonic then turned to her with his grin on & said, "Well I can drive you baby anywhere. So let me take care of everything okay." He then kiss her cheek for good luck & then turned back to the road to come & started to back out of the drive way & drive straight towards Amy's job.  
Later that day it was just about time for Amy to get off of work & Sonic call her for some reason she doesn't know when she was talking to her co-worker Scourge who was Sonic's evil but now not all bad twin. They were joking around & laughing when Amy's phone rang. They suddenly stop joking & laughing. Amy then said, "Wait Scourge I have to answer this..." She then look at the caller & realize it was Sonic who was calling. "Oh it's Sonic for the million time today." she said as she roll her eyes & pick up the phone. "Hello Sonic your getting on my nervous for the million time today. What do you want?" she said & ask him. Scourge was laughing at her talking to Sonic that way & Amy raise at eyebrow at Scourge. "Babe don't start I just want you to know that I miss you already & I am now in a chocolate full bath & I want you to join me. And it taste really great but if I don't have you with me it won't be all that great." Sonic said smirking like crazy with chocolate all over him in a bath. (Really LOL :)) Scourge heard what he had to say & was laughing his ass off & Sonic heard him. He was now angry & said, "Why do I hear my evil twin in the backround & you better not have been cheating on me with that f*$% hedgehog. Scourge & Amy was surprise by this & look at eachother like he was that crazy. Scourge grab the phone from Amy & yell into the phone, "OH NOO YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A FUCKING HOE YOU ASSHOLE OF A TWIN! IF I HAVE HIT ON YOUR GIRL I WOULD OF JUST TOOK HER FOR MYSELF YOU CHOCOLATE COVER RETARTED HEDGEHOG!" Sonic couldn't say anything but two words he'll regret saying but it was the right thing to say, "I'm sorry"he said with a tiny voice. Scourge was now grinning said, "What I didn't hear I only heard 'I'm'" Sonic decided to yell & yelled, "I'M SORRY OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR EVEN THINKING THAT AMY WOULD CHEAT ON ME WITH YOUR STUPID PLAYER ASS" Amy decide not to say anything about it & just set herself down in her big chair. Scourge & Sonic was now back to back fighting with eachother on the phone. Amy decide now to shut it down quickly so she could go home. "HEY SCOURGE SONIC SHUT IT DOWN ALREADY I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE & SO DO YOU SCOURGE SO COME ON! FINISH THIS TWIN BROTHER FIGHTING THING & GET THE STEPING!" she yelled at both of them & through the phone to Sonic. Sonic & Scourge was now quiet but Sonic said this quickly, "Well i'll see you at my house sweetheart." Then he hung up the phone before she could say anything. Scourge was now looking at Amy he was scare of Amy but he cool down when he saw a smirk on her face & he smirk at her too then he took some steps toward her. "You know you have the same sexy smirk that Sonic has that drives me crazy & that body. Mmmm..." she says as she lift his head for him to look at her in the eyes. Scourge smirk at her once more & lick his lips, "What can I say we are little bit alike but I am very, very better looking than that blue hedgehog and I can hang you better." He then pull her closer towards him & lend to her ear whispering, "My place or yours" She lick his neck & whisper, "Yours I wanna see to that." She started to move her hand down his legs & when she reach his manhood. She saw that it was poking out of his skinny dress pant & she look up back at him to see that he was smirking at her. "How long?" she ask as she touch it softly. He then moans when she touches it hard & says, "12 inches long, how bad do you want my big boy." She then smirked at him, mouth really bad after that she unzip his pant, pull down his boxers in a flash, & suck it hard back & forth. He moaned & groaned & finally he find the right words to say, "Rosey slow down we have to save it when we get my mansion" She grinned at him & lick the tip of his large dick. "I want you so badly I can't wait I want you to feel it so badly & I want you to feel me so badly." she said & she kept sucking his dick now harder & Scourge was now screaming Amy's name. She was about to keep going but she got stopped by her phone ringing again. Scourge groan at it when he saw that Sonic was calling again. She was about to blow as well but she calmed herself down & answer it putting on a annoyed tone. "Hey Sonic can you not call me I am busy right now because they just said that I have to work over time today along with Scourge." she said as she turned to Scourge giving him a wink while Scourge was touching his large manhood with a smirk on his face. Sonic huff & puff when she said 'work over time' & he said, "Well when are you coming home" She put two fingers into Scourge's little butt hole & said to Sonic, "In the morning or so" Scourge moaned but block out by Amy covering his mouth. Sonic heard it through the phone but didn't even now that it was Scourge who moaned. "Ames why do I hear moaning through the phone?" he asked. She roll her eyes & said, "That was me baby i'm just playing with myself just for you baby you want me to moan for you again." Sonic smirked at her & said, "Yeah baby go for it." Scourge smirked at her & lay back on the ground with his legs open. She then put him on speak phone & got on top of Scourge. She then pull her skirt down & her shirt off her. She took off her panties & her bra for only Scourge to see & Sonic to hear. Scourge whisper to her & said, "Rose please give it to me good." She then kiss him like wild so did Scourge while Sonic listen closely he thought that Amy was doing that all by herself. "You go girl!" Sonic yells in the phone. She & Scourge laugh quietly & kept on going. A few hours later Sonic was already off the phone & Scourge & Amy was at Scourge's Mansion bedroom making love wildly. Moaning & screaming was heard everywhere. "SCOURGE!" "AMY!" Scourge was thrusting Amy in a green & pink blur faster & faster & faster. Scourge was on top of her sweating & cum was everywhere on the bed & the bed was wet. Amy was on the bottom sweating & cum was all over her body. Both of the hedgehogs was enjoying eachother like never before & they really love eachother like never before too but Sonic was going to know sooner or later and he will have Scourge's head. "OH GOD AMY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he screamed as continue to thrust into her so more. She kept on thrusting into him too & screamed, "I LOVE YOU TOO SCOURGE KEEP GOING I'M GOING CUM!" He kissed her as he kept going & he said, "Cum para mi nena Semen para mí!" She smirk at him & cum just for him. She scream once again his name & Scourge was loving the feeling as so was Amy.


	5. Chapter 5

8/19/13 Sonamy or Shadamy:Amazing Love: Chapter 5  
The next morning at Sonic's house, it was lonely & he now knew why she said that she had to stay for the night for work it wasn't really work it was Scourge. He felt like she cheated on him for so he track her down on her phone & saw that she was in Scourge's mansion & in his bed with Scourge naked & on top of eachother. They were sleeping so sweetly & there bed was wet. He waited for one of them or both of them to get up to give them a cold good morning. He so angry that he was about to shoot Scourge right in his head. Yeah he had a gun he was so angry at them because they made love all night long & she lied to him. It was now 7:00 am so he decide to do the honor to wake them up the Sonic way so he loaded up his gun & shoot at the wall. They suddenly heard the booming sound & jumped up waking up. Sonic standing there with his gun in his hand & with a smirk on his face when he saw that they finally awoken up. Amy was surprise that Sonic did that & was in this room watching them. Scourge couldn't help but stare at Sonic with a grin on his face & said, "Hey you now you know your girl have been making love to me & you already know that Shadow been with her. She is a wild one." Sonic then move to Scourge's side of the bed & said to him, "Listen here Scourge Amy is mine forever & I am not letting some boys take her from me. She can play around all she wants but she knows that I am still around so she going to get caught cheating on me again & Amy.." He then turns to her with a frown on his face & says, "You better listen good to this I am not leaving your side & you know that I would kill for you. Also I am doing this for you to know that I love you so much." He then grab Scourge by the head & pointed his gun at Scourge's head. Amy didn't know what to do but she couldn't just watch so she try to get out of bed but she was grab by Sonic by her tail pulling on it. "YOU ARE STAYING MY LOVE!" Sonic yell smirking at her & he quickly shot Scourge before he could get out of the way. Scourge was now fainted in bed bleeding on his head & she scream, "SCOURGE!" Sonic grab her before she could try to get to Scourge on his side of the bed. "NO YOU ARE MINE & ONLY MINE OKAY!" He yelled at her pull her closer to him. She finally pull away from him & yell at Sonic, "SONIC I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU, I KNOW I CHEATED ON YOU ALRIGHT BUT YOU DIDN'T HAD TO SHOOT HIM ALRIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, SEROUSLY I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT I WANNA BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" She then got her clothes from off the ground & ran to the bathroom as she got in there she slam the door behind her as she cry for eyes out. Sonic was just standing there trying not to remember the words she just said to him. He knew that she was not going to forgive him & he couldn't forgive her for what she had done either but he still wanted to be with her & love her like never before. He set on Scourge's bed right beside the fainted Scourge just waiting for Amy to come out. After a couple of minutes she came out of the bathroom fully dressed & that's when Sonic ran up to her & pull her in a death hug. He was crying as he hug her tighter & said, "Baby please forgive me I just wanted you to myself please don't break up with me.. Baby please.." Amy just stood there looking down at him & that's when Scourge woke up with his head hurting like crazy & he couldn't very well it was a blur. He said quietly to himself, "Ughhh my head... I can't see a thing." Amy heard him & quickly move Sonic out of the way to get to Scourge. She quickly got Scourge & said to him, "Are you okay Scourge I was worried I didn't think Sonic would do that." She holded him close to him while Sonic just stare at them closely with a frown on his face. Scourge look up at her & soon saw that she was right there, "Its okay Amelia, I am not dead yet my head is just hurting like crazy." he said as he look at her with his icy blue eyes. He then look up to see Sonic staring straight at him with madness & he knew that Sonic was mostly brokenhearted. Sonic finally found the right words to say to him, "You know what Scourge you can do things for her & be with her all you want but I know that she will still be mine & I will still love her no matter what she does. She might not love me back anymore but I am not giving up on her no matter what. I will fight for her forever & ever." Sonic then walked out of the room still had his gun in his hand leaving Scourge & Amy staring at him. In the end Sonic & Amy had stop talking to eachother since that day but that doesn't mean Sonic didn't try to talk to her Amy didn't wanna talk to him about there relationship between them & Sonic really wanted for them to start things over & give them chance to be together. She didn't wanna take that chance but he never give up on her. Months later Amy & Sonic started to not talk to their friends about anything or they would not visit them. Their friends started to worry about them & they finally found out what was wrong with them by Scourge telling them. Yes he was worried about them too so he decided that they have to bring those two together with all of their friends to a friendly white party just for them. Scourge didn't tell Amy that Sonic was coming & Scourge told Sonic that Amy was coming & wanted to finally talk to him about there relationship. Sonic then grew happy that she now wanted to talk about it at the party. Yes Scourge lied to him but he lied to Amy too so what that was the only way they were coming. The party was on Saturday night at 6:00 p.m. to 1:00 a.m. & Sonic couldn't wait to talk to her. The day has come & today is the day he was finally going to talk Amy about it. He really wanted for the night to be really special & he also had a surprise for Amy with just 4 words also with a question mark at the end. It was now 5:30 p.m. & he was now dressing his best for the night. He was wearing his white Jordans with a white jacket covering a white T-shirt & white skinny jeans. He was now standing in front of his mirror & said to himself as he smiled, "You handsome little devil will now be with your future wife Amelia Rose. You will now be called & she will still be call but with a Mrs. instead of a Miss." Now with Amy when she was getting ready she was wearing a white button-up shirt with a white & pink strip tie also with light pink & white skinny jeans. She was also wearing her pink flats with a white rose on top of both flats & she had her white hat on also had a rose on it but it was pink. She wasn't really excited or mad she was just trying her best not to think about what had happen. She try her best to put on a smile but it didn't work to too well so she just fake a smile & said to herself, "You are going to forget about him & your going to move on." After that she got into her car & drive all the way Rouge's club where the white party was. When she got there she open the door & to her surprise everyone sitting there waiting for her to arrive & to another surprise she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind her & turn around to see Sonic standing there with a smile on his face. "Hey Amy I would really like to thank you for now finally going to talk about us in our relationship." he said before he hug her tightly like he didn't seen her or talk to her in a long time like he does. Amy was surprise that he had came & he said that she was going to talk about them but soon found out because Scourge was looking her way worried that she was going to kill him for lying to her & Sonic. Amy close her eyes & said to Sonic straight up, "Sonic can you please let go of me your cutting off my space from you." He didn't really wanted to let go of her just yet but he did what she said & ask her, "Is something wrong sweetie did I do something wrong... I am terribly sorry please don't leave me." He beg her. She frown at him & said, "Please shut the fuck up already your making my head hurt & I didn't say that I wanted to talk about the past & we are not a 'us' or 'together' anymore. Scourge lied to both of us to get us to talk to eachother at this get together because he knows that it was the only way. He said to me that you wasn't going to be here & I guess he said to you that I wanted to talk to you about our past relationship but the past is the past. So i'm just going to go." She about to go but she was once again pull back to Sonic by his hand & said to her about to cry, "Please just for tonight can you please stay... That's all I am asking Ames." She inhale & exhale as she said, "Okay but you better be lucky that I don't like seeing people cry." Everyone smiled including Scourge but he knew that he was going to get question by Amy sooner or later. Amy then walk to near by bar & set. She said to the barber, "I would like a cherry Maritian" The barber nodded & Amy was about to pay him but Sonic beat her to it & pay for it himself. He smiled & said, "I will be paying for it thank you." She roll her eyes & the barber came back & gave her the cherry Maritian she ordered. Sonic was now sitting next to her looking at her the whole time & the barber went up to him & ask, "What type of drink do you want?" Sonic look from her to him & said, "I would like the same thing she's having but I would like a blueberry one." Barber then nodded his head & got his drink done & hand it to Sonic. Sonic then said, "Thank you" He then pay the barber & turn back to Amy. "How are you Amelia?" he asked. Amy was drinking her Maritian but she stop & said, "I'm doing great I just been signed with me being the president at my job business & I just chill this morning because I didn't had to go to work." Sonic smile as he move closer to her & put his hand on her leg as he touch it Amy was like what the fuck. He smirk at her as he said, "You love that don't you Ames?" Our lips touched and a shiver shot up and down his spine making Sonic hormones want to take over but I calmed myself down. Amy tried to pull away but he didn't wanna break away right away so he kept on kissing as he hold tightly. After a couple of minutes she finally pull away as quickly as possible & stare at Sonic with a angry expression on. "Why the hell I would you do that Sonic!?" she ask him but he just stare at her with a smirk on his face. He lick his lips & drink his blueberry drink. She was about to go off because he wasn't answering her so he stop drinking & look at her in her same green eyes as his. You can tell that he had lust in his eyes & said to her, "Would you care if I did this?" he said as he pull her onto him rubbing up her leg & her waist as he smirk at her. She pull away from him & slap the mess out of him. "What is wrong with you why are you like this!?" she yell & ask. Sonic looked at her straight in her eyes as he said, "Amy I miss you & I want you to be mine & only mine." He then pull out a white box that said 'Marry me' & he got on one kne as he open the white box. It had a ring that had 40k diamonds in the ring & Amy was now surprise she had her hand over her mouth. 'Love Speaks by Tamar Davis' starts to play in the background as he ask those four magic words, "Will you marry me, Amelia Rose the hedgehog? I know we didn't go out for a while but it seems like forever to me because we knew eachother for every since we were young. I love you Amelia Rose please." She suddenly remembers all the times in the past thoses happy times when Sonic & Amy was talking, playing, & just having a good time together as friends, & all the times when Sonic & Amy kiss every other there was a spark. She really love & miss those times when they were together. She now knew that she had to be with Sonic & she love him all those times she was with him. She was in love with him now & forever. She suddenly got back to the future when she saw that Sonic was waiting for the yes or no question & all there friends were now staring at them. She smiled & nodded. He didn't hear anything so she roll her eyes as she still smiled & said, "Yes I will marry you Sonic T. Hedgehog" Sonic was surprise by this & he was smiling crazy. He was at the end of his robe & quickly pull Amy into a loving tight hug as she hug him back loving. She didn't pull away as she put the ring on her ring finger & hug him tightly too. Sonic was crying while Amy was smiling as there friends were clapping for them none stop. "Oh my sweet Amelia I love you!." Sonic said as he start to hug her even tighter to the point where Amy couldn't breath. "Sonic I c-can't breath I-I air." she said as she was trying to find some air. Sonic suddenly let her go freely but he put her in his lap holding her close as he smile at her. Amy was surprise by this & said to him, "Umm Sonic can you please let my sit on my own set." He smirk at her as he said, "No sweetheart not until I hear you say I love you too from you & kiss me deeply." She smiled at him as she said, "I love you Sonikuu." Our lips touched and a shiver shot up and down there spine making both of there hormones want to take over. They couldn't get enough of eachother they broke the kiss smirking at eachother. They knew what they wanted really badly & that was 'Sex'. He felt something in his body that wanted that really bad & it was his dick. It was now in his pant turning hard for her & Amy notice this as she smirk at him. She whisper in his ear, "I know your hard rock dick is calling for some attention baby I wanna be inside of you too. Please I wanna feel it at your house right now. I am already melting" Sonic smirk at her as he whisper back at her, "I got that right I want to feel that wet pussy right now come with me to my house." He then grab her hand & walk to there friends, "Hey guys will see you later me & Amy going to head home." Rouge smirk because she knew that they were about to have a lot of fun & said, "Have fun both of you but use protection!." Everyone laugh but Sonic & Amy who was blushing. Everyone then wave goodbye as Sonic & Amy went out the door. Both of them ran to Amy's car & both of them jump in. Amy started her car & speed all the way Sonic's house. On ride there Sonic couldn't help but touch Amy all over her body. He even got on top of her while she was driving & put her legs apart & pull down her white skinny jeans & her panties. He lick her pussy all over he couldn't get enough & Amy was moaning while driving all the way to his house. "Oh Sonic!" she yelp as she kept on driving.  
When they got to Sonic's house Amy park the car really quickly & Sonic carry Amy wedding style through his front door & to his upstairs bedroom. They were lip locking & holding eachother closely. "Oh Amy I love you so much..." he said as he stop between words as he kiss her soft pink lips & kissing while they were sitting on his bed. It was tongue battle going on inside of both of there's mouth. "Uhhhh Sonic I love you too so much" she said as she stop between words as she kiss him too as she touch his soft blue face. As Sonic start to lose control he push Amy to the bed, throw her shoes across the edge of the bed, then he turned back to Amy with a grin on his face, he quickly pull off her pants with his teeth while Amy took off his white jacket & his white T-shirt now showing his muscles & his shining 12 pack, Amy smirk at him while Sonic took off her white & pink tank top & tie, her hat was already flying across the room & now she was in her wet pink panties & bra. He now was looking at her sweating body & he was sweating himself on his 12 pack. She was staring closely at his body & she was now touching his body head to now his legs. She was about to unzip his pant but Sonic stop her & said, "Baby I want you to know that as soon as we have that honeymoon I am not holding back on making love to you & having a baby with you. I want that night to be special & this night to be special too." He then took her hands & put them on his now harder dick just dieing to come out. She exhale & slowly unzip his white but now wet pants. Sonic then was now moving her hand into his boxer to his large dick & as she felt it was wet she knew that he pee his pant just for her. He was feeling her touch & start to pee more now in Amy's mouth. He saw her drinking it & moan while smirking at her, "Oh drink it, suck it, & lick it baby." She sucking it hard & drinking slowly loving it. She then pull off his pants as quickly as she can & pull down his boxers all the way. She then threw both boxers & pant to the floor & pull Sonic onto her. He put on a comdon as quick as he can & took off both of her bra & panties. He quickly open up her legs & lick up her wetness inside her wet pussy. She was moaning & he was groaning. She began letting out soft little moans as he lick her pussy all over & when he finish he kiss her. Amy began letting out soft little moans as there tongues moved and danced together just as we had before, but this time the feeling was even greater. He then put his large wet dick into inside of her wet pussy & started grinding on her. Faster & harder he went they were both enjoying eachother. Loving & caring for eachother like never before. They were love the lust & love both of them share with eachother. At midnight they grew tired & went to sleep with just the light of the full moon.


End file.
